1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and an operating method thereof, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and an operating method thereof in which a plurality of images respectively corresponding to a plurality of bookmark web pages are stored and are arranged and displayed in such a manner to create a sense of distance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are portable devices, which can provide users with various services such as a voice calling service, a video calling service, an information input/output service, and a data storage service. As the types of services provided by the mobile terminals diversify, an increasing number of mobile terminals have been equipped for various complicated functions such as capturing photos or moving pictures, playing music files or moving image files, providing game programs, receiving broadcast programs and providing wireless internet services, and have thus evolved into multimedia players.
Various attempts have been made to realize such complicated functions with hardware devices or software programs. Nowadays, users can be provided with various services by websites with their mobile terminals or the mobile terminals can store information regarding the users' favorite or frequently-visited websites by using a bookmark function.
In general, bookmarked websites stored in a mobile terminal may be displayed as a list or in a grid. However, if too many bookmarked websites are displayed as a list, they may not be able to be instantly recognized. Likewise, if too many bookmarked websites are displayed in a grid, the size of images respectively corresponding to the bookmarked websites may be too small to be instantly recognized.
Therefore, it is necessary to develop ways to effectively arrange and display a plurality of bookmarked websites regardless of number to allow a user to conveniently use the bookmark function.